


Wrong

by Bo Amor (Inspirational_Jello)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowerfell Frisk - Freeform, Multi, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Temporary Character Death, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirational_Jello/pseuds/Bo%20Amor
Summary: This will first start out in the underground. Frisk had fallen at the age of 19, three years ago. At this point, Sans and Frisk have been somewhat dating, kinda. They have achieved peace in the Underground, but Sans won't let Frisk give her soul to break the barrier, keeping them trapped. Frisk doesn't remember the resets in this, though Sans does. He does not know that Frisk doesn't. Complicated things like this will be explained throughout the story.There is violence, blood, depression, and swearing. These are the basic blocks of the book, and please understand that we may or may not update frequently.This does NOT contain smut.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 15





	Wrong

"S-Sans! Sans w-where are you!" I called.

I started looking for him over half an hour ago. He just left suddenly. Something was wrong. He never does that. He at least tells me he's leaving, but now he's just been quiet and doesn't say much. I can understand wanting to be alone or just needing time. I need it sometimes too. Still, I don't like to just find out if he's ok on my own. I do my best, but I can't figure this one out and it's kind of scaring me.

I was 'trying' to find him. And when I say that, I mean trying not to trip over every rock. Like I said, I had been looking for a half an hour and had no clue as to where he was until Monster Kid told me he saw him over at Napstablook's house. I went on my way from what I could remember. I went as fast as I could to go and find him.

I put one hand on the cold wall. It was a bit wet since I was already in Waterfall. I turned right, left, went forward, left, then right again, and was now hopefully in front of Blooky's house.

I walked forward, letting go of the wall. I kept going since I could hear someone talking. "Yeah... this one's my favorite... I guess well-"

I then interrupted, "Hi Napstablook. Have you seen Sans?" I asked him.

"Yeah... he's right over... there..."

"Thank you."

"I'll just leave" He then faded from view. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I hoped he wasn't mad at me.

I heard footsteps come towards me. "Hey, Frisk," Sans said, still walking up to me.

I immediately got to my point. "Sans why.... why do you keep running off and hiding things from me? I've been looking everywhere for you. I-I need to know if something happened, or if you need help or you're hurt. What's going on?" He didn't say anything. I just felt pain from not knowing if he was ok. I had been worried sick. I know he can get down sometimes and he just keeps it to himself. "Sans please!!" I begged. Then, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want to cry. I didn't mean to, but I did.

"I...," I think he then forced a smile because I could hear how his voice was forced out. "This ghost's music is _hauntingly_ good, right? Hey, don't cry, please! I'm sorry. Really, I am. Umm... hey, how 'bout we go to Grillby's! Just, please smile for me, Sweetheart..." He was trying so hard. I just stood there.

"But w-we..." I felt tears the slow, but I kept on a hard frown. "I... we... uh I-I can't Sans. I just can't do this."

"Frisk, look, I'm sorry. I'm just-" He sighed.

"I-I didn't..." I began attempting to apologize, but not to my success.

"Look, can you be a bit more specific? Why are you asking?" He implored.

I decided to just try to come down from my elevation of fear. "You are, I know it... I felt it." My voice lowered.

"Sweetheart..." He sighed again, "Fine, but do you have any specific questions? I know I won't be able to keep too much from you." This was a reasonable request.

I stopped for a moment. Then, I pondered on one of my questions. An... easier one to start with. "Why do you call Papyrus boss?"

"Well, last time I called him bro, I had to hide in the woods for a week. The only thing he likes me to call him is boss. Guess he doesn't have thick skin, heh." I wanted to laugh at the pun but, I just couldn't do it. I just _had_ to make him remember that.

"I'm sorry," I said, hugging him. "You can ask me questions if you want, we can switch and ask one another questions. But first, let's... let's go to Grillby's." I pulled a smile.

"Ok Sweetheart lets go," Sans answered.

I started to walk and, unlike I had done beforehand, fell flat on my face. I let out a small whimper. Sans screamed, startled, "Sweetheart! Oh god! Crap, Frisk are you ok?" I felt his hands pull me up on to my feet. Then I felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"Uhh...S-san...s" I leaned against him. I could sense the wave of relief but somehow added concern fall over him. "Oh thank God, you're at least able to talk... Sweetheart, you ok?"

My head was now throbbing. "S-Sans ..it.. h-hurts..." I informed him of what I could of my medical state.

"I'll get you to Alphys and Toriel. They'll know how to help you. Oh, and please, try not to fall asleep, I don't want you to die again." He suggested, I figured he was half-joking? I don't know. And I think he said 'again?'

"Couldn't... do it." I quietly mumbled. I was out of it at that point. My head was throbbing and I felt sick. His words even sounded a bit fuzzy. I felt him lift me onto his back. It was easier for him to do so since he was taller than me.

In reality, everyone in the Underground was a lot taller than me. Sans was about 6ft and Papyrus at around 6-7ft tall. I remembered them telling me before, but not exactly what number they had said. While I was 5ft 4in.

I felt the soft fluff of his jacket's hood and the almost leather smooth fabric of the sleeves under my hands. He's had a lot of jackets, but he only walks out in this one. He never takes it off. This one was special. He loved it with all of his being. It was his trademark.

"Huh? What was that Sweetheart?" Sans asked. I zoned out and I didn't want to. I didn't want to fall asleep, but my eyes got heavy and they started to close. (Not that I could see anything anyway) But just before I did fall asleep, I heard him say something that warmed my heart. "I can't help but love you, Sweetheart."

And with that, I was out.

\------------

Words 1,055


End file.
